Virtual ReBirth
by Chison
Summary: After recieveing his copy of the megapopular Phantasy Star Forever, Jonathan goes online with his friend, but what happens will change his life forever: he is somehow trapped within PSF...
1. Getting the Game

Getting the Game

A PSO/.HACK crossover

By:

Chison

"Jonathan! Its time to wake up for school!" a female voice shouted, waking Jonathan from his sleep, rolling over in his bed, "mmm…just five more minutes…" he muttered to himself, however his alarm clock sounded right at 8AM. Slowly sitting up from the loud noises, he turned to the clock and raised a hand and shut it off, only to hear his mother shut the door behind her. "Oh…right. There is that test today…" he said to himself as he climbed out of bed, and grabbed a towel and wandered to the shower. _"I don't know why she's so upset…I wake up every weekday to go to school and I'm getting good grades…"_ after he was finished with his shower, he wandered back into his room, dried off and looked at his selection of clothes.

Looking through some piles of clean clothes, Jonathan found a blue long sleeved shirt along with a pair of baggy cargo pants. The shirt complemented his icy blue eyes, but didn't do much for his jet black hair, grabbing his book bag, he wandered downstairs, and came into the kitchen, and looked inside the fridge, only to find it was almost empty, _"oh, right. Mom said she was going to go shopping later today…"_ Jonathan thought to himself as he grabbed his keys and wallet left the house, locking the door behind him. "All righty…off to college…"

Sitting at the desk, Jonathan listened to his professor drone on about variables and solutions, _"ugh…I paid my whole paycheck to listen to this guy go on?" _Jonathan thought to himself when he finally heard the teacher announce that they were all dismissed, gathering this things, Jonathan made his way out of the class room and outside, and started wandering to his car. "Hey John!" a male voice called out to him, causing him to turn around, "oh hey Mike, what's up?" Mike's mouth dropped, "what's up? Did you totally forget that the new AGES game just came out?" Jonathan put a hand to his chin, "oh…" thinking about it for a moment, "that's the online game right? The one that uses the new Virtual Reality headsets?" Mike nodded in excitement; "I'm running to the store to get it right now, you should get a copy too! That way, we can play together!"

Running off to his car, Mike gave a quick wave and got in, and drove away, _"I wonder if that game is really what Mike says it is…" _ Jonathan thought as he got into his car, "well…he was right about that other game that he got me hooked on…" he said aloud and started his car, driving back into town and into a videogame store he frequently visited. Wandering through the isles, he finally found the game that Mike described. Picking up the game, he looked over the cover, showing various characters from the game and promptly flipped it over to the back. Reading over the case, he wandered to the counter, and looked around, "hello?" he asked, and someone came into his view from the right, a employee at the store, "uh…what have you heard about this game?" The employee was dumbfounded.

"You've never heard of this game? Its been the best selling game for the Virtual Reality headsets…we can't even keep it on the shelves…" the employee finished, pointing behind Jonathan who turned, to see many other people behind him with scowls on their faces; they ranged from the young to old. He slowly turned around and pulled out his wallet and found his bank card, and completed the transaction and quickly left the store, and looked over the game once more before getting into his car, _"hm…the adventure of my life?"_ he read the front of the case and he laughed inside, "that's what they all say…" Jonathan said to himself and got into his car, driving back to his home.

Pulling into the parking lot, Jonathan got out of his car, unlocking the door to the apartment, he swiftly shut the door behind him, locking it and placed his keys and wallet on the table and looked over the game again. Shrugging his shoulders, he slipped off his shoes and wandered through the smaller space towards his room, and grabbed the virtual reality headset, which was simply a helmet that covered the eyes and ears along with a microphone, and he opened the game case and put the game disk into the headset's reader.

* * *

A/N: I know its a new story, like I said about my New Years resolution, Im gonna be working on alot of different stories all at the same time, it might cure me of my Writers Block I have for my Kingdom Heart stories right now. But like it says this story is going to be a Phantasy Star Online crossover with the .HACK series, Ive had this idea in my head for ever, and after talking to a few people about it on PSU, they all really liked the idea, so rather than letting it sit in my head, Im going to get it all written down. I hope you like the story! 


	2. Welcome

Welcome

A PSO fanfic

By:

Chison

"Welcome to Phantasy Star Forever." A soft female voice announced, as Jonathan's eyes were greeted with a loading screen, taking him past various planets through space, the game finally came in orbit around a planet looking like Earth, multitudes of white clouds and green landmasses along with a vast ocean covered it. The main menu appeared, allowing Jonathan to easily navigate through it, finding the online portion of the game. Suddenly he heard the chime of a bell.

"According to our records, you have a saved character data from an earlier game, would you like to revive this data and play with this character?" The female voice announced and Jonathan was awestruck. _"my old character? They really kept him?" _he thought to himself as the character was retrieved. The being had red hair and a set of blue eyes; he wore a white jumpsuit with a communications device on his left arm. Jonathan selected that character, and white beams of light flew past his vision, when they faded, he found himself onboard a spaceship, teeming with people wandering around. _"wow…this looks amazing…"_ Jonathan thought to himself as he slowly wandered the pathway when he suddenly heard a voice call to him, "Hey Adrian!" Jonathan turned, and saw another character running towards him, "hey its me, Michael from school!" he whispered to Jonathan, "Omega Twilight!?" Jonathan said, shocked to see Michael's character, he had black hair and white eyes, dressed in a black jumpsuit. "I told you this game was amazing huh?" Omega said, raising his arms and turning as if showing Adrian the whole game, "yea…it is really nice…" Omega put down his arms and said, "all right. I know what you really want to do… Fight some monsters right?" Adrian nodded his head, "I wonder if they kept my old text command…" after a few seconds, a chat bubble appeared and written inside: LETS KILL STUFF!!!

They both erupted in laughter. Omega put a hand on Adrian's shoulder, "all right…enough funny stuff…lets go." Adrian nodded and they departed from the lobby, heading towards a cylinder of light, transporting them to the planet's surface below. Adrian took a look around, "wow…I never knew they made this place so detailed!" Omega took a few steps in front of him, "I know, its almost like they developed the game just for the VR set." Suddenly, a beam of light descended onto Adrian, and small spheres of light began to circle around him, and a pair of angel's wings floated behind his back. Looking over the equipment, Adrian smiled, "wow…I forgot I had all of this stuff…" Omega nodded, "I still believe they kept our characters, along with our exclusive equipment…" Omega had two black, spiked shoulder pads along with a massive shield, with a blue, glowing edge. Pulling out a purple sword with a red eye in the center, Adrian looked over the weapon, "man…I'm glad they allowed me to keep the Dragon Slayer…" Omega sneered, "only because you knew that it did double damage on dragons…" Adrian turned to protest, but Omega was already gone down the path.

Catching up to him, he was in a battle with other monsters, giant bear like creatures. "About time you got here! I'm almost done with these guys." Omega smiled, delivering one of the final blows to the monster when two leopard creatures jumped from the dense jungle and began circling the two of them. Running towards the one to his left, Adrian raised his sword and the strike connected, killing the foe easily. "Omega…these guys are kind of easy…I thought we were going to do hard stuff…" Adrian protested, watching him finish off the last creature, and Omega turned to Adrian, "I know. I just wanted you to get back into the swing of things…I didn't want you dieing too often in the Ruins." This perked Adrian's interest, "the Ruins…I haven't been there in forever…along with battling Dark Flaz right?" Omega nodded his head, "It would be kinda pointless to fight to Flaz and turn around right?" he questioned and Adrian nodded his head, "all right…lets go to the Ruins!" Omega lifted his left arm and started pushing some buttons on the computer, and after a flash of light, they found themselves in a damp, dark room.

Omega turned to Adrian, "are you stocked on your items?" He gave a nod, and they walked to the door, which slid open with a hiss. Wandering down a hallway and into a large room, large monsters appeared, swords had grown at the end of their limbs and started slowly making their way towards the pair. Suddenly, a giant appeared, and lifted its right arm, and fired it like a rocket towards Omega and Adrian, who both saw the missile and they dodged, only to move closer to the other monsters, Omega drew a short pulsing red beam sword and charged into the group, Adrian pulled out the Dragon Slayer and started slashing at the monsters…


	3. The Woman

The Woman

A PSO/.HACK fanfic

By:

Chison

"Hey Omega…" Adrian breathed, "are you still alive?" looking over the room, trying to find his friend, "Yep, I'm alive and well…that was some room…its been a long time since we have been here…"Adrian walked closer Omega, using his sword as a crutch, "Adrian, your slowed down by the first room?" He looked at him, "hey…it's been a while since I last played…" Omega gave a hearty laugh, "all right, hold on," with that, he lifted his hands into the air, and a brilliant light pulsed from him, recovering Adrian. Putting away his Dragon Slayer, he looked to his friend, "that was just a warm-up room…" rolling his shoulders, they wandered towards the door, opening with a hiss, Adrian felt someone watching him, and he quickly turned around, seeing a woman with red hair and a turquoise streak, running from the top of her head to the ends of her bangs, wearing rimless glasses, hiding a pair of red eyes.

"Omega…" Adrian spoke to himself, watching the woman walk through the solid wall, "what Adrian?" He turned around, pointing at the wall, "there was a woman…and she just walked through the wall…" Omega looked at the wall, back to Adrian, and to the wall, "did you get hit on the head? I put a password on our game, so it's just the two of us…" Adrian stared at the wall, _"that…looked like Red Ring Rico…"_ he thought, "Hey Adrian! Dark Flaz wont be killing himself anytime soon!" Omega shouted down the corridor, breaking him out of his trance, and he ran to catch up with his friend. Passing through the corridor, they came to another room, but no monsters appeared. "Whoa…I've never seen a room without monsters…" Omega spoke aloud, hearing his voice echo in the large room, Adrian wandered past him, pointing to the door on the other side, "look, I bet they will ambush us when we get to the door." He nodded and walked past Adrian towards the door, but nothing happened. "What…" Adrian looked around the room again, expecting monsters to come charging from all directions. Looking to Omega, he simply shrugged his shoulders, "maybe they are all taking a nap!" he jokingly shouted across the room, when suddenly the door behind Adrian suddenly opened.

"…Maybe it's a glitch or something," Omega walked towards Arian, who was still looking around, _"or…maybe its Rico…"_ Adrian thought to himself as they left the room, down another corridor, and into a large, circular room. "Maybe this is where they all are…" Omega said with a smile and started to wander into the room, which became pitch black, "Adrian, you still by the door?" he called out to him, "yea," a low groan filled the room, Omega looked around for the source, but could not find one, "Adrian, get to the switches quick, I don't think we are alone in here!" Within in instant, he was running through the darkness, finding a faint glow of green in the far corner, he started towards it, only to bump into something hard. "Omega? Is that you?" Adrian called out, "no, I'm on the other side of the room!" A pair of green eyes suddenly flashed in the darkness, revealing its humanoid build, however its forearms were sharp blades.

Adrian dodged the first few swings, and brought the Dragon Slayer to block one blow, neither could gain the upper hand, when he smirked, the eye on the sword glowed, giving him the strength to throw the arms away from the monster, leaving him wide open. With a swift swing, Adrian cut the monster in two, and it simply disappeared, he rushed towards the button, and slammed on it with his right foot, flooding the room with light. "Well that wasn't too bad right?" Omega's voice echoed across the room, but Adrian didn't pay attention; he was focused on the woman, standing in front of the door. "Yo, Adrian, what are you look…" Omega fell silent when he saw the woman standing at the door. "You're…You're Rico? What are you doing here?" She simply smiled and turned to the door, waving her hand across it, and passed through as though she were ghost. "…Now do you believe me Omega?" Adrian said, making him nod in agreement, "I wonder what she did to the door?" Both of them walked to the door, and it slid open, revealing the teleporter to Dark Flaz. They looked at each other, then back to the room, and Omega was the first to walk inside, "come on Adrian, there is nothing wrong see?" waving his hands back and forth, Adrian slowly followed his friend towards the portal.

Coming to the teleporter, Omega turned to Adrian, "all right…this leads right to Flaz…are you ready?" He nodded, "all right, then we should make a tele-pipe directly from here, incase we die…" Adrian closed his eyes, and stretched out his arms, and swirled them in front of him, with his right hand slamming against the ground, a burst of white light came upon impact, and a moment later, there was a column of light, with different color swirling around inside. "Ok, we are all set…I've got plenty of items for us both, how about you?" Omega said, causing Adrian to nod, and they stepped onto the teleporter and suddenly vanished…


End file.
